Kogeinu
|age = 29 |status = Active |year = 2008-present |vocaloid = Various |NNDuserpageID = 2127109 |mylistID1 = 18683744 |mylist1info = |mylistID2 = |mylist2info = |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |YTusername = KOGEINU2525 |partner = ASK, Mucchi, Faneru, Wotamin, Anima, Yuudai }} Kogeinu (コゲ犬) is an utaite who is well-known for his uniquely high voice and talent for harmony. Because he has the ability to sing high, he is considered to be a "ryouseirui".Nico Nico Dictionary Entry on Kogeinu He has covered mainly Vocaloid songs and is thought to be a Len voice. Kogeinu has a rather wide vocal range, as he can go rather low at times, as heard in his "magnet" with Mucchi, and also rather high, as shown in his cover of "Cendrillon", also with Mucchi. Affiliations and collaboration projects # Member of G.W. Nicolai # Member of Sengoku Band # Member of Smiley*2 # Member of Smiley*2G # Member of fly away now. vol 2.0 # Member of MOVE ON Entertainment (MOE) # Utattemoratta CD Vol. 2 ~Uta Seibetsu ga Maigo hen~ (Released on August 27, 2010) # EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Ikemen Paradise Voice 2 (Released on December 01, 2010) # Identity＋ (Released on January 16, 2011) # EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Kami Kyoku wo Utattemita 4 (Released on March 16, 2011) # The Red Album (Released on May 01, 2011) # Stamp. (Released on October 13, 2011) # DECEMBER SIMULACRUM (Released on October 30, 2011) # Winter Piano Ballads (Released on December ??, 2011) # Kyoku Utattemita 2 (Released on December 31, 2011) # First Step (Souma & Riseha's album) (Released on December 31, 2011) # Laugh Life (Released on May 19, 2012) # ENVELOPE (Released on July 25, 2012) # BabyPod ~VocaloidP × Utaite collaboration collection~ (Released on September 26, 2012) List of covered songs (2008.08.03) # "Lunatic Tears" feat. Kogeinu, Piko and YU (2008.09.22) # "Black★Rock Shooter -Band Edition-" feat. Kogeinu and ASK (2008.10.02) # "Cantarella" (2008.10.06) # "Daybreak" (2008.10.12) # "Aku no Meshitsukai" (Servant of Evil) (2008.11.08) # "Cendrillon" feat. Kogeinu and Mucchi (2008.12.20) # "RIP=RELEASE" (2009.02.15) # "magnet" feat. Kogeinu and Mucchi (2009.06.20) # "Blood Sea" (2009.07.31) # "Nico Chuu De Nico Poi!" feat. Kogeinu, amu, ASK, ENE, Gero, QP, Utate Shoujo, Xiao, Tare, Faneru, miy and Mei (2009.10.15) # "Iwatte yaru" (I'll Congratulate You) feat. Kogeinu and ASK (2009.12.25) # "Nanairo no Nico Nico Douga" (2010.04.28) # "World Inu Mine" -World is Mine parody- (2010.06.19) # "Kimi ni Sasagu Fantajia" (Fantasia I Dedicate to You) (2010.06.07) # "-LOST-" (2010.08.29) # "Rinne" (2010.10.01) # "Snow Trick" feat. Kogeinu, Yurin, Chiko, Rib, Kano and Tsukinowa (2011.03.08) (Not in Mylist) # "Dear Misery" feat. Kogeinu and Nodoame (Original) (2011.01.29) # "Hoshi no Uta" (Song of the Stars) (2011.04.12) # "「GOLD」" feat. G.W. Nicolai (2011.04.15) # "Suki Kirai" (Like Dislike) feat. Kogeinu and Wotamin (2011.04.18) # "Suji Chigai" (Misguidance) -Suki Kirai parody- feat. Kogeinu and Faneru (ASK as a guest appearance) (2011.05.08) # "Panda Hero" (2011.06.18) # "Matryoshka" feat. Kogeinu and ASK (2011.06.29) # "Ama no Jaku" (Heaven's Weakness/A Born Coward) (2011.10.24) # "Kimi ni Sasagu Fantasia" (Fantasia I Dedicate to You) feat. Kogeinu and Pokota (2011.10.30) # "Jingle Bells" feat. Kogeinu, vipTenchou and 96Neko (2011.12.25) # "Kettan Nau!" feat. Smiley*2G (2012.02.07) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" feat. Kogeinu and Lon (2012.04.23) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) (2012.05.02) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, It's A Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Kogeinu and Ishigantou (2012.06.13) # "EARTH DAY" (2012.06.27) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) -Garry's view- (2012.07.27) # "Romantic Breaker" feat. Wotamin and Kogeinu (2012.10.11) # "Inochi Mijikashi Koiseyo Otome" (Life's Short, so Fall in Love, Girls) (2012.10.20) # "Lost Destination" feat. Kogeinu and Yuudai (2012.10.25) # "Route Sphere" (2012.10.26) # "Sai Kyouiku" (Re-Education) (2012.11.09) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2012.11.10) # "Adagaeshi Syndrome" (Mutual Foe Syndrome) (2012.12.08) # "Houkago Stride" (After-School Stride) feat. Kogeinu, 96Neko, and vipTenchou (2012.12.25) }} Discography For G.W. Nicolai albums see here For Sengoku Band albums see here For Smiley*2 albums see here For Smiley*2G albums see here Gallery Trivia *He calls himself a dog and/or DT (Doutei = virgin guy). *His bloodtype is A. Q&A on Utaites External links *Blog *Twitter Category:NND Male Utaite Category:Articles being improved Category:Smiley*2G Category:NND Trap Utaite (Male) Category:Smiley*2 Category:G.W. Nicolai Category:fly away now. Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Sengoku Band Category:NND Male Utaite Category:Articles being improved Category:Smiley*2G Category:NND Trap Utaite (Male) Category:Smiley*2 Category:G.W. Nicolai Category:fly away now. Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Sengoku Band